


17

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [18]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	17

He was angrier than ever, at least on the surface. Deep inside it was something more complicated, more messed up. At that time his soul was a mix of anger, fear, frustration, concern and rage all at once. The only way to control it all was to think, how to fix this mess, how to get the dumbass back and in the end, how to kick that terrible woman’s ass. For the moment he was in the basement, browsing some music tagged as “calming”. He stopped scrolling only after spotting one called “Echoes”. It was good enough.  
He took out billiard balls, and put them on the table in various difficult configurations. That’s how it was now. They had to be careful about their next moves. What did he know so far? Foundation’s ex-employee kidnapped weakened Eiji for unknown reasons, didn't kill him but is preparing something really nasty. Gotou promised they’ll try to track Hino’s Addon with GPS, but their enemy is somehow blocking its signal.   
One ball fell into the pocket.   
In the past, Greeed’s biggest concern, when Eiji was in trouble, was that he could lose his source of power. This time however, it was something more… personal. Ankh had almost adjusted to those thoughts, still it was hard to completely define them. One thing he was sure: they need to get that idiot back. It was now his desire and the doctor will regret her actions.   
Another one, this time green entered the pocket.   
His rage was slowly fading away, leaving a place for concern to build up. Damn it all!  
\- Ankh, I'm really glad this song doesn't have all that much bass, because this old building would crack up from the thumping – Lena entered the room. Greeed glared at her and discovered she wasn't in her usual, sassy and cheerful mood.  
\- What’s wrong with you? - he asked, before thinking about it more.  
\- Huh? What? I'm not happy that Eiji’s in trouble. He’s nice guy. You’ll save him, right? - she looked at him with almost begging eyes. In that moment she was a kid, she should normally be.  
\- Knowing him, he’ll get out of the trap without anyone’s help.  
\- You never know! And you have the ability to save him, right? Don't waste it please! Some people... didn't have it... so...  
Bird Greeed just stared at her. It looked as if she was speaking out of experience. He didn't know how to answer, but fortunately was saved by Hina.  
\- This music is way too loud! - she shouted – Turn it down, Gotou has something important to say on the video chat!- she ran down the stairs followed by Taka who was trying not to fall down.   
Of course. OOO wasn't here so the rest of the 'gang' had to cover for him, that meant leaving the children with their favourite aunt.  
Ankh turned the stereo off and looked at the smartphone’s screen in Hina’s hand. She turned it on. It was live stream from some kind of camera inside Birth’s suit.  
\- They’re insane! Their speed is unbelievable! - Gotou’s voice was heard – The strength is great too, but it seems they don't want to fight.  
\- Who!? - asked Ankh taking the device to see better. Shaky video wasn't the best source material so he needed to focus on it more. And then, a moment later, he saw… 'them'. Two Yummies! They were almost identical and their design was awfully familiar.  
Bird Greeed tried to concentrate and hear the Cell Medals. It was such a quiet noise. Why not a loud one? Also, no masking silence ?  
\- They look like Archeopteryx! - shouted Taka enthusiastically.  
\- A what? - Hina looked at her nephew.  
\- You know, the creature that lived between dinosaurs and birds! - boy squeaked happily.  
In that moment Ankh froze. He understood. Yummies were quieter, because their desire was weak. Just like their Parent. Just like Eiji. Their look wasn't a coincidence too. Shit!  
\- Oi Birth! What have they done, that you’re chasing them so desperately?  
\- In theory one of them is helping people. Which most of a time is ending in some small disaster. The other one is protecting the former from harm... Since I'm tailing them, they haven’t messed anything up, but I don't know how long I can do it!  
\- Listen... Those are probably Eiji’s Yummies. He is the Parent.  
\- W-what?! - said Gotou and Hina at the same time.  
\- One is his desire to help others. Other is his self-preservation. - Greeed noticed Hina’s surprised face - Don't look at me like that, every human has one – he hissed at her.  
\- So what do you think I should do? Let them roam free?  
\- No, but I doubt you'll be able to even put a scratch on them... Also why are there two of them?! - Ankhs mind tried to concentrate on this. What was going on with this dumbass? Also wouldn't two Yummies drain him faster?! This wasn't good information at all!   
\- Do you have any possible location for Eiji? - he asked suddenly.  
\- We narrowed it down as much as we could but...  
\- Send me the coordinates now! And try to defeat those Yummies, if it’s possible.  
\- You know exactly well it’s not! - Gotou growled, but he sped up.  
\- Just shut up and try! - then he looked at Lena - Listen you have to look after that kid for a while, we have to go. - he took Hina by the wrist.  
Normally she would argue more, but after the initial shock she understood. They didn't have much time to save Eiji. If those two were really his Yummies, it could mean OOO’s downfall...  
Lena didn't say anything either, she just nodded with a serious face and took Taka’s hand.  
Few minutes later Hina was flooring the gas pedal in her car, trying to listen to what Ankh was saying.  
*****************************************************  
It was dark and quiet as he sat alone in the warehouse, feeling weakened and dizzy. His body was in a terrible shape, because of all the fighting and now having to 'feed' two Yummies. Why couldn't they be some older models, that didn't do that?! Escape seemed rather impossible at this rate. What to do, what to do?! He tried breaking the ropes again. It only caused him more pain.  
Suddenly the whole place lit up, because Dr Saito returned.  
\- Ah, you didn't even attempt to escape? How disappointing! All my wonderful traps didn't have any use.  
\- This is... not funny... let me out... - it was even hard for him to speak.  
\- I'm afraid I can't do that. But I can show you the miserable attempts at fighting your 'children' –she turned on the screens. Lots of cameras showing Birth fighting or chasing the enemy, and him doing poorly. - And look! That half breed Greeed isn't there, even if his help would be great. He knows that defeating those Yummies would be best for you too, but he’s doing nothing.  
Eiji was tired and couldn't think very clearly. Of course he was aware, that even with Ankh, Gotou wouldn't be able to beat those monsters easily... Yet a doubt... Why wasn't he there...   
\- Did you think a Greeed would be your buddy, your friend or even partner? I mean for real, with mutual understanding? He was manmade, a machine, a golem! - she laughed with cold manner.  
\- You are more of a machine than he ever was – Eiji tried to not to burst out with anger, not to waste the strength he still had left.  
\- Ah, because of what? Because I'm experimenting? Oh no, no… this is a very human thing, to try new things even if they’re controversial. I'm just bored, which is also a very human thing. What humane behaviour or characteristics does he have? Or should I say “it”? - she was obviously taunting him again.  
Eiji said nothing, because he knew all the human features Ankh has. Yes, he was rude, stubborn, full of himself and yet... those tiny details, those short moments... the way he woke him up before going into the limbo, how he saved him from falling with a fake Greeed... All his mind power focused on this: if he will come, that means he has enough life and heart to show her and… him... Only wish. Only conscious desire... for Ankh to get here.  
Suddenly Eiji’s body pushed out a small ball of energy that quickly escaped the building. The woman sitting near him just clapped her hands and adjusted cameras on Yummies.  
\- Ohh it will be so much fun!! - she shouted, and for the first time Hino could see something more than a bored expression on her face.   
Then he looked at the screens. One of the Yummies was struck with energy ball and in an instant fused with the other. The mixed up figure stood still for a moment and rushed at full speed in different direction than before.  
\- So interesting, yet I must leave you now Mr Hino. I'm not sure if we’ll meet again, it’s doubtful you will survive through this. Then again... who knows? Good bye! - she bowed slightly and left the place without shutting down equipment or lights.  
Eiji just sat there, confused, stressed and tired. The only thing he could do was to wait, and he wasn't sure the outcome was something to be desired.  
**************************************  
\- What do you mean “they fused”?! - Ankh was looking at Hina’s smartphone when she was driving super-fast breaking most of the traffic regulations.  
\- Suddenly they stopped, some weird energy sphere struck one of them and seconds later there was only one… It’s running… toward place where Eiji should be! I'll try to catch up! - Gotou closed the connection.  
\- Damn it! - Bird Greeed was really pissed off.  
\- If you want I can pull over so you can just... fly there… - Hina was looking at the road all the time.  
\- No, it could cause more inconvenience than it should. Birth should be able to stall it long enough.  
\- You're planning now... how is that possible? You don't even know what we will see there.  
\- I was made for it... For strategising, for planning without all the pieces of the puzzle.- he said in neutral tone.  
\- So what do you think about this situation now? - she asked trying not to drill into Ankh’s past too much for now.  
\- It might be a trap. Still, we should use that Yummy directing us towards Eiji and then be very cautious regardless of what we see there...  
\- You think it might look... that Eiji might be...  
\- Don't over-think it, his Yummy still exists so he’s alive, however he was pushed to his limits so we need be careful.  
She just nodded and sped up, when they entered the less populated area.  
Moments later Ankh opened up the window and looked outside. That was it. The fused Yummy! It flew near the tallest buildings with Birth right behind him. Good. He was ready, to fight the Yummy and to get the dumbass out of trouble yet again.  
Somehow it wasn't as frustrating as before. Just worrying because of unusual atmosphere he felt for some time. And its centre wasn't the mad science woman.


End file.
